RBreach Wiki
Link to the game: SCP rBreach Overview "SCP rBreach" 'is a Roblox game created by ''Ancientroboman, which is inspired by SCP - Containment Breach, SCP: Secret Laboratory, and the gamemode Breach from Garry's Mod, all of which are based on the online genre SCP Foundation. In this wiki you can find almost all information about the game, and some extras stuff like guides and joke pages. Please do not grief the wiki page and make all edits and pages professionally. Thing.png SCP 914 with dbois.png|SCPS|link=SCP|linktext=SCPs are one of the most significant and hostile roles of the game. Security.png|Factions|link=Factions|linktext=Factions are roles that can be neutral, hostile or friendly towards other factions. Each faction has a different goal. Keycards.png|Items|link=Items|linktext=There are multiple beneficial healing items and multiple weapons in rBreach, which we call items. game mode.jpg|Gamemodes|link=Gamemodes|linktext=Game modes are the change of rules/style/gameplay of the game. Description Deep inside the █████████ Mountain , Site-██ is currently experiencing a facility-wide quarantine, with multiple Keter and Euclid class containment breaches. Become a member of the facility's personnel, a task force unit, an invading G.O.I., or an anomalous entity with gruesome intent, and try to take control of the facility or escape! -This is actual game description, don't make a silly fan fiction of it. That means no adding stuff to the white (black now?) stuff. You can add context to the paragraph below, though. The game tells the story of a foundation that contains scientifically anomalous objects, entities, ideas, etc. The SCP Foundation (SCPF), which stands for secure, contain, protect, study these anomalies, dubbed SCPs (Secure. Contain. Protect). The main goals of the foundation is to contain these anomalies from the public as one that is exposed to the general public can cause mass panic among humanity and cause society to break down. Due to this, the foundation have very Special Containment Procedures to contain the many SCPs. There are many instances where these anomalies break out, dubbed Containment Breaches (the breach of containment of the anomaly) normally due to system malfunctions, failure to follow Special Containment Procedures or due to an invading G.O.I. One day, there were multiple facility wide containment breaches causing multiple Euclid and Keter (the ranking of how hard it is to contain the anomaly the foundation gives to these anomalies) to breach containment, and multiple G.O.I.s (Groups of Interest) to invade the facility. Now, the facility's fate lays in your hands. Will the facility fall back into the custody of the foundation, seized by a invading G.O.I or be in chaos as SCPs escape and take control of the facility? You (and about 20 other players) decide. __TOC__ Controls The controls for this game are: *W,A,S,D' Basic movement. *'SHIFT' Sprint (Limited stamina). *'E' Open / Close doors. *'Left click''' Interact / Attack. *'R' Reload. *'Q' Drop held item. Game modes There are currently 5 game modes. * Containment Breach * Team Death match * Who You Gonna Call? * Council Rescue * Hide and Seek SCPs There are currently 12 playable SCPs and 3 non-playable interactive SCP's. Playable SCPs in-game * SCP-035 * SCP-049 * SCP-049-B (doesn't spawn naturally, created by SCP-049) * SCP-066 (currently removed from the game; will eventually be re-added) * SCP-076-2 * SCP-096 * SCP-106 * SCP-173 (currently removed from the game; will eventually be re-added) * SCP-280 * SCP-457 * SCP-610 * SCP-966 Non-Playable SCPs In-Game * SCP-294 (in lobby) * SCP-500-D (item) * SCP-914 (machine, can't be moved) Upcoming SCPs (likely) * SCP-008 (formerly in-game) * SCP-073 * SCP-075 * SCP-079 (scrapped idea) * SCP-131 * SCP-682 * SCP-939 * SCP-999 * SCP-1000 * SCP-1048 * SCP-1162 * SCP-1471-A * SCP-1730 * SCP-2295 * SCP-2427-3 * SCP-173-ARC Former SCPs * SCP-008-ARC * SCP-500-ARC Factions There are currently 10 factions. Escapees * Class-D * Facility Personnel * SCP Escorts (Facility Personnel) * Security Detail * Mobile Task Force * FBI/UIU (GOI) Invading G.O.Is(Group Of Interest) * Serpent's Hand * Chaos Insurgency * GRU-P * UNGOC Items Beneficial (Healing Items and Keycards) * SCP-500-D * Medical Kit * Keycards Weapons * Weapons * Grenades * Melee Weapons Neutral * Cup from SCP-294 (in lobby) Guides Basics * Beginner Guides (best) * Tactics * How to Fight * Hiding * Chat Map * The Facility * Alpha Warhead * Light Containment Zone * Heavy Containment Zone * Entry Zone * Surface Zone Factions * Factions * SCPS Advanced / Unique Guides * Ralsei's staff escape guide * Aerodonn's Guide to a Consistent Escape * Roger's Guide to Survive Updates coming soon * It has been confirmed that there will be new and friendly SCPs added in the revamp. * The creators of the game are remodeling most of the game! * There are no confirmed skins, if anyone has told you that, it's a lie. * New 22 unconfirmed friendly and unfriendly SCPS that will be friendly or hostile on the right. * New guns including SPAS-12, AAC "Honey Badger", MK14 EBR, LR-300, MP5 (including a silenced addition), Colt Python (2 variants), "Satan" M29, Makarov, UMP-45, FN-FAL, FN SCAR-H, MX4 "Storm", MPX, AS VAL, Vinotorez, AR-15, two XM8 variants and the ones that are currently added! https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/585967863119216640/594930133941485678/unknown.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/585967863119216640/5942660141669 41777/unknown.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/58596786 3119216640/594329970541854730/unknown.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/585967863119 216640/592793817934069760/unknown.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/583411169310670867/586259462092882009/uHLIuLWXOA.gif * At least one upcoming gamemode GRU-P vs. SCP-610 Alternative Pages Here we find pages that do not fit any theme. * Joke Names (updated) ("Public") can add suggestions * Suggestions ("Public") can add suggestions * Bans And Bannable Offenses ("Rules from rBreach") * Punishments ("Rules from rBreach") * Moderators ("Rules from rBreach and Discord") * Soundtracks ("Curiosity") * Category:Characters ("Joke and Blog pages") * Points ("Info") * Rules * Challenges for rBreach ("Public") can add suggestions * Easter Eggs ("Curiosity") Latest activity Discord: ☀https://discordapp.com/invite/HbQKgC4 Category:Browse Category:Community Server Category:Discord Server